


Nienawiść?

by jagoda12211221



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagoda12211221/pseuds/jagoda12211221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ostrzeżenia:<br/>nie chronologicznie, porozrzucane strzępki życia Seva, niezbyt miła Lily, smutaśnie<br/>brak bety</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nienawiść?

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzeżenia:  
> nie chronologicznie, porozrzucane strzępki życia Seva, niezbyt miła Lily, smutaśnie  
> brak bety

Mały chłopiec leniwie otwiera oczy. Słońce już wstało i przebija się przez dziurawy dach.

Uśmiecha się spod brudnego płaszcza, niewiadomego już koloru, którym służył mu za koc. Podnosi się i odgarnia ręką do tyłu przetłuszczone włosy.

W swoim małym sercu czuje coś ciepłego. To nie zdarza się zbyt często, a szczególnie, kiedy śpi na strychu.

To tu ukrywa się przed pasem wieczni pijanego ojca i wyrzutami coraz to bardziej niestabilnej magicznie matki.

Na czole pojawia się pionowa zmarszczka. Sev zastanawia się chwilę, a potem na ziemistej twarzyczce pojawia się radosny uśmiech.

To stało się wczoraj. Zdobył swego pierwszego przyjaciela. A raczej przyjaciółkę. Przed oczami małego czarodzieja staje obraz najmłodszej Evans.

\- Lily… - szepcze nieśmiało, imię dziewczyny, jakby była kimś ponadludzkim.

Wstaje by, czym prędzej zacząć pierwszy dzień, gdy wreszcie ma kogoś, kto go lubi.

X

Już na pierwszej lekcji gówniażeria patrzy błagalnym wzrokiem na Bachora – Który – Przeżył. Wybraniec siada koło Weasley 'a. Nawet nie musi zaglądać w dziennik, czy przypominać sobie Przydziały, bo nazwisko dzieciaka o dość tępej minie, zdradza kolor włosów.

Gówniarz – Który – Nie – Padł już pierwszego dnia miał kółko swoich wyznawców. Wykapany przeklęty James Potter.

x

\- Lily!

On była wszystkim. Nic by nie miał bez niej. Byłby pusty, owładnięty przez mrok. To ona dawała mu światło. Dla niej tak długo wahał się z przyjęciem poglądów jego domu.

Dlaczego nie rozumiała, że poświęci dla niej swe pierwsze lata w Hogwarcie całkowicie?

Unikał pokoju wspólnego, unikał przykazań węży i wszystkiego, o czym marzył. Ale nie mógł się wyrzec swego domu czy czarnej magii. To było częścią jego.

Zostałby na samym dole hierarchii, gdyby nie Lucjusz Malfoy. On zauważył jego talent w eliksirach i pomógł rozkręcić własny biznes. Dzięki rozprowadzanym na lewo eliksirom, autorstwa Severusa,  uczniowie mogli opuścić lekcję czy dwie, z powodu krwotoku z nosa, czy innej dolegliwości, a on mógł jej dać prezent na święta. Prawdziwy. Jak ta księga, o eliksirach i zaklęciach, na której widok oboje się ślinili, gdy byli razem na Pokątnej. Zbierał na nią prawie pół roku.

Lily się wtedy tak cieszyła nad słodyczami, którymi się z nią częstował. Dostał je od niej na święta z karteczką "Abyś już się nie krzywił, jak po cytrynie, na widok Gryfonów :P, Lily.".

Była jego przyjaciółką. Mógłby jej powiedzieć wszystko, gdyby go wysłuchała. Zawsze czuł gniew do tych, którzy nazwali ją kiedykolwiek szlamą. Dlatego też, nigdy nie szukał przyjaciela w Slytherinie.

Przed chwilą wirowała na parkiecie, w długiej białej i mieniącej się, niczym posypanej brokatem, sukni.

 _Brakuje tylko skrzydeł_ – pomyślał Severus.

\- Nie. Odejdź Severusie.

\- Lily, proszę cię. Porozmawiajmy.

\- Nie! Myślisz, że nie wiem. Po rozdaniu dyplomów przyjmiesz jego znak. Nie zadaję się z Śmierciożercą!

\- Skąd…? Jeszcze nic nie jest pewnego…

_Tylko ze mną porozmawiaj. Daj powód, bym tam nie szedł, Lily…_

\- Nie kłam. Tak się składa, że ja też przystąpię do pewnego grona.

Obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Do Pottera.

Severus stał przez chwilę w miejscu. Jego twarz zastygła. Nagle w wielkiej sali rozległ się huk i przygasły świece. Na suficie rozbłysły fajerwerki.

Długowłosy chłopak zaczął się wycofywać. Przyszedł na ten głupi bal siedmiorocznych tylko po jedną rzecz.

Tuż przy wyjściu ktoś go zatrzymał.

\- O Snape – Avery uśmiechnął się na jego widok, a Severus wyczuł już, że ten jest już nieźle wstawiony. W końcu nikt nie cieszył się na jego spotkanie. – Idziesz z nami – wskazał na resztę z jego dormitorium – do Hogsmeade? Będą panienki, ognista i… - zamilkł pod wpływem spojrzenia bruneta. – Okej, okej! Do niczego nie zmuszam – podniósł ręce w wyrazie uległości i chyłkiem wycofał się do reszty Ślizgonów, by pić, uprawiać seks i głosić chwałę Czarnego Pana.

Snape został sam. Podążył do lochów, gdzie zaczął się przygotowywać do snu. Juto jego wielki dzień. Dostanie dyplom, dostanie mroczny znak. Z godnością.

X

Obrysowywał palcem Lily na zdjęciu. Śmiała się radośnie, jak nigdy. Choć na zdjęciu, to i tak jej osoba rozświetlała wszystko.

Usłyszał skrzypnięcie i nim drzwi się otworzyły do końca stał trzy metry dalej, tyłem do zdjęcia i swą niezmienną miną.

\- O, Smarkerusie już jesteś. Jak miło. – Black jak zwykle nie mógł, nie wykorzystać okazji.

\- Dumbledore coś tu miał dla mnie zostawić.

Syriusz zdziwiony brakiem odzywki, bez słowa podszedł do kominka, na którym stało TO zdjęcie. Lily trzymającej małego Harry 'ego w ramionach obok wbiegającego w kadr pysznego Pottera. Widocznie idiota nie potrafił nawet ustawić samowyzwalacza.

Mistrz Eliksirów otrząsnął się z myśli w ostatnim momencie, gdy Łapa podawał mu kopertę. Mężczyzna schował ją szybko i odwrócił się ku wyjściu.

Syriusz zdziwiony brakiem złośliwości podrapał się po głowie, gdy Snape się obrócił.

\- A, Black. Ja także mam coś dla ciebie – rzucił w kierunku Huncwota niepozorną buteleczkę. – Wystarczy, że muszę wchodzić do tej budy… - trzasnął drzwiami.

Syriusz spojrzał na butelkę. "ŚRODEK NA PCHŁY FIRMY ŁAPA. GDY TWÓJ PUPIL MA WCIĄŻ NAWRACAJĄCY PROBLEM…"

\- SNAPE! Ty mały, przetłuszczony, nietoperzy bobku!…

X

 

Tiara opadła mu na oczy, zatrzymując się dopiero na nosie.

- _Hm, gdzieby tu cię umieścić…. Pasowałbyś do Slytherinu, gdzie mógłbyś wspaniale rozwinąć swoje umiejętności, ale też są w tobie ogromne pokłady odwagi…_

_-Gryfonii są głupi!_

Kapelusz przeniknął przez myśli chłopca. No cóż, istniała już zadra między paroma pierwszakami z tego domu, ale Lily Ewans, była dla niego kimś bliskim. Może lepiej było gdyby odseparował go od niego. Dziewczyna nie byłaby dobrą parą z chłopakiem…

O tak, Stara Tiara, lubiła mieszać w życiu zwykłych niczym Albus Dumbledore.

_Jeśli ich znajomość przetrwa, będzie ciekawie. Lwica i wąż…_

\- Slytherin! –krzyknął stary kapelusz, a Sev poczuł małe ukucie żalu. Lecz szybko zignorował to spojrzenie siadając obok blond perfekta i posyłając tęskne spojrzenie zielonookiej.

X

Potter bezczelnie siedział i bezczelnie myślał na jego zajęciach!

To było nie do pomyślenia!

Już nie wrzucał na chybił trafił składników niczym Potter, lecz uważnie czytał. Teraz kroił w paski suszone figi, przygryzając wargę i mrużąc oczy zupełnie jak ona. I popełnił ten sam błąd. Zamieszał zbyt zamaszyście ostatnie dwa razy i nim płyn się ustabilizował wrzucił walerianę, a eliksir miał barwę o dwa tony mocniejszą.

Snape pamiętał, jak podmienił fiolki. Lily dostała W, on P.

Gówniaż dostał N.

X

Nigdy nie zwrócił uwagi na różdżkę bachora. Nie miał też wiele okazji do tego, w końcu na eliksirach tylko on rzucał od czasu do czasu jakieś zaklęcie, ratując klasę przed wysadzeniem.

Wziął udział w tej maskaradzie, jaką był Klub Pojedynków, tylko przez Dumbledora, który zawsze mu wszystko wypominał.

Potter mógłby być zagrożony, wiec on też musiał tu być.

Jego wzrok padł na Złotego Smarkacza. Ze zdziwieniem uniósł brew, gdy ten miał rzucać zaklęcie, a oko spoczęło na trzymanej w dłoni różdżce.

W ten sam sposób trzymała Lily patyk, gdy on opowiadał jej o Hogwarcie.

Tyle wieków temu.

Tyle żyć temu.

A dokładnie jedną przepowiednię.

Odwrócił wzrok. Przed twarzą pojawił mu się Draco leżący na ziemi. Wziął oddech. Przywołał do siebie obraz Pottera. Rozpieszczonego, któremu wszystko się należy. Pozwolił, aby przepełniła go nienawiść. Dał znak młodemu Ślizgonowi, a po chwili, sam nie był pewien, czemu, szepnął mu zaklęcie.

X

Gówniarz leżał przed nim, pełen strachu i… litości?

Jej zielone oczy nigdy nie miały patrzeć na niego w ten sposób.

\- Wyjdź!

X

 Zawsze, gdy Czarny Pan, grzebał w jego głowie, skupiał się na Jamesie Potterze.

Czternastoletnim, potem piętnastoletnim, szesnastoletnim…

Zawsze trochę odległym, aby tamten nie mógł dostrzec w jego wspomnieniu innych oczu, czy minimalnych, lecz zawsze, różnic w rysach twarzy czy wzroście. Choć wiedział, że Lord Voldemort niezbyt przejmuje się, czy dostrzega takie rzecz.

Zawsze myślał o Jamesie Potterze, by ten nie wyczuł niczego poza czystą nienawiścią i odrazą.

X

Minewra spoglądała na niego ze złością i nienawiścią.

_Czy naprawdę nikt w tej szkole nie zdawał sobie sprawy z powagi tej sytuacji?!_

_Czy dla wszystkich jestem Śmierciożercą i mordercą? Nikt nie zadał sobie pytania, dlaczego nadal uczy w tej szkole?_

_Pewnie, każdy już mnie opisał i oznaczył. Najdalej pojutrze dostanę opieprz i Curcio, za każdego idiotę, któremu ratuję życie._

_Wielkie dzięki, wspaniałe grono pedagogiczne Hogwartu. Jak się okazuje nikt z was nie potrafi ruszać mózgownicą._

_Merlinie, jak oni mają wygrać tą wojnę?!?_

Dyrektor napisał kilka zdań na pergaminie.

\- Jutro weźmiesz wolne. Zastępstwo poprowadzi profesor Alecta Carrow. Zgredku! –skrzat zmaterializował się przed nim. – Zanieś to profesor Alectie. Coś jeszcze Minewro? – brzmiał na lekka znudzonego.

Czarownica obróciła się i trzasła drzwiami gabinetu, wychodząc.

_Może to w końcu nauczy ją myśleć._

X

_Lekcje oklumencji! Czy Albus do reszty zwariował?!_

Przecież Gówniaż – Który – Był –Tak – Do – Niej – Podobny, mógł nawet sam na obecnym poziomie przesłać Lordowi obraz Severusa uczącego go.

Mistrz Eliksirów wziął głęboki oddech, gdy Harry wszedł. Musi być jeszcze gorszy. To utrudni naukę, ale jeśli Czarny Pan podejrzewałby go o coś, to byłby martwy, a Potter stałby się zabawką Dumbledora.

W sumie, to i tak był, ale w razie czego Snape miał przygotowany niezarejestrowany świstoklisk do Stanów, gdzie żaden z Lordów (ani Biały, ani Czarny) nie mieli jeszcze swoich ludzi.

Severus zacisnął pięści. Musiał spojrzeć Małolatowi w oczy.

 _Prosto w oczy, nie gdzieś na oprawki!_ – upomniał siebie Sev.

X

Gdy do Wielkiej Sali weszli pierwszoroczni, jego wzrok padł natychmiastowo na niego. Nie sposób było go pomylić z żadnym innym jedenastolatkiem. Wykapany Potter.

Ale już po sekundzie zauważył jej oczy, delikatniejsze rysy i niepewne ruchy. Patrzył z niedowierzaniem na wszystko, z zachwytem.

A potem na niego. Z lekkim strachem.

X

_Potter był rozpieszczonym gówniarzem, któremu wszystko uchodziło na sucho i wszystko się należało._

Snape już wiedział, kto go okradł, uruchamiając alarm.

_Złodziejskie nasienie. Dziedzic Pottera._

Tylko dlaczego był wychudzony? Wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów przeleciał po żebrach gówniarza. Tak podobnie wystających jak jego własne niegdyś.

Potter zniknął już w jeziorze.

_Skup się na skrzelozielu!_

_Trzeba odwiedzić Privet Drive._

X

Srebrna łania pojawiła się nagle znikąd.

\- Za chwile przybędą Śmierciożerecy – powiedziała zmodyfikowanym głosem.

Na twarzach zgromadzonych było widać szok.

-Tak, więc kończymy dziś. Znajdziecie nas po cytrynowych dropsach! –krzyknął Fred i wszyscy zaczęli teleportować się za studia.

X

Połowa domu była w gruzach. Tego nie mogło zrobić zwykłe mordercze zaklęcie.

Severus Snape ominął ciało swego szkolnego wroga nawet nie zaszczycając je spojrzeniem i wszedł powoli po schodach ku pokoju na piętrze, któremu brakowało dachu.

Drzwi leżały półtora metra przed wejściem, wraz z zawiasami. Wprost przed nim stała kołyska, a miotełki na tapecie latały wesoło, oprócz tego zwęglonego kawałka.

Postąpił trzy kroki naprzód i znalazł się w progu.

Na lewo leżała ona. Niczym popsuta zabawka. Jego jedyna…

X

Severus w całym swoim życiu zaufał tylko jednej osobie. Pokochał, całym swoim zmarzniętym sercem, którego nikt nie ogrzał. I tak właśnie się stało, że miał w piersi bryłę lodu.

\- Spójrz… na… mnie…

Nie dodał nic więcej. Dwa węgielki nagle zabłysły nagle, a potem równie szybko zgasły, a zielone oczy patrzyły z….

Harry nie wiedział, co czuje. Po prostu Snape nie powinien umierać. Jeszcze nie.

Zamrugał szybko, zanim odwrócił wzrok na przyjaciół.

Po chwili wszystko się w nim uspokoiło.

Snape znów był zły. Harry nienawidził go. Wojna trwała. Voldemort przemawiał.

 


End file.
